Hunnys Date Part 1&2
by Penstar1331
Summary: Hunny must bring a date to dinner and wants to ask Haruhi. Read to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Like normal I do not own OHSHC!**

Hunny's Date- Part 1

The Haninozuka family was eating breakfast one morning when Mr. Haniozuka announced that they would have a dinner party the next day. "We are having a dinner party father?" asked his oldest son, Mitsukuni.

"Yes and I would like you to bring a date if you will," said his father. "I would also like you too, Yusuchika," he said speaking to his youngest son as well.

"If you're also asking me to bring someone, I assume that the Natsumi and the Kurama family are coming with their daughters?" asked Yusuchika.

"Yes dear I'm afraid so," said Mrs. Haninozoka. "But I'm sure my handsome sons can find some cute young ladies to be their dates."

Mitsukuni beamed while Yusuckika paled thinking of finding a date, even though some of the girls did find him handsome.

"I'm sure you will find a nice girl to invite to dinner Chika-Chan," said Mitsukuni.

"Don't call me Chika-Chan," said Yusuchika getting up from the table. "I'm going to the limo to wait. Good bye mother and father."

After he left Mitsukuni noticed a little stuffed chick next to his brother's chair. Before he left for school he took the chick to his brother's room, so no one would notice it was his. He knew his brother might not like it if someone found out he liked something cute, but he knew of his brother's fondness for baby chicks.

On the way to school, both brothers thought about the two girls who had been trying to get them as their future husbands. That was one thing that the two brothers always had in common, and that was they could never see the Natsumi or Kurama girls in that way.

"So you have any idea who you are going to ask to come to dinner tomorrow?" asked Yusuchika not really looking at his brother.

"Hmm," said Mitsukuni thinking when a smile came to his face. "Well there is this one girl I've liked for a long time, and I don't think she would mind much helping me out." Mitsukuni couldn't stop smiling at the thought of the girl he planned to ask.

"Let me guess, it's your friend Haruhi Fujioka," said his brother slightly looking him. "I can't believe she is still part of your club, and I can't believe all those guys who go there to see her; they are almost worst then those girls who go."

"Weren't you there with Sutushi the other day?" asked Mitsukuni raising an eye brow, referring to his younger cousin.

Yusuchika just blushed as his brother letting a smirk come to his face. "Well that was only because he wanted to see Haruhi, and he decided to drag me along."

"Whatever you say little brother," said Mitsukuni deciding not to call him by his nick name. "So you know who you are asking?"

"Well I can think of one girl who might say yes, but we will see," said Yusuchika. "But any girl would be better than those two."

"Yeah I agree," said Mitsukuni. Both brothers just shivered at the thought of the two girls they loathed. The two girls would hang all over them, and would invade their space. Even when they were younger the girls would case the brothers all over their family's gardens. They never got the hint they were not interested.

When the brother's got to the school, they parted ways as Yusuchika was in his last year of middle school, and Mitskuni was in his last year of high school. Mitskuni got to his building and saw his cousin Takashi and a few of his friends were hanging outside.

"Good morning Hunny," said his over energetic blond friend, Tamaki Suoh. Hunny was Mitsukuni's nick name at school.

"Good morning Tamaki," said Hunny looking at all his friends. "Where is Haruhi and the twins at this morning, are they not hear yet?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru went inside earlier remembering they had a few more math problems to do, and went to class early," said his glasses wearing friend, Kyoya. "As for Haruhi I think she should be here any minute now," he said looking at his watch.

Haruhi soon came walking up to the guys with most of the high school guys looking her way. Hunny could not help but glare at the other guys who were checking her out. It had not been too long ago they had to hide her gender so she could work in their Host Club, and work off her charge for breaking an eight million dollar vase.

After their school fair her charge was paid off, and everyone found out she was a girl. All the guys were happy to know she still wanted to be part of the Host Club; and all the girls who came to see her still thought of her as a friend or sister they could talk too. However, even though it brought them more profit, the host could hardly handle it when guys started to come to the club and ask for her. Lately it had been Hunny who had been getting more annoyed; maybe asking her to dinner with his family could be the push he needed to ask her out.

"Hey Haruhi," said Hunny as he went to give her a hug.

"Hunny I wanted to be the first one to hug Haruhi this morning," whined Tamaki.

"Is there a problem with that," asked Hunny going into his dark bunny mode, glaring at his friend. Tamaki gulped and backed up a little bit not wanting to argue with his tinny, but terrifying friend.

"Good morning Hunny," said Haruhi when Hunny let go of her. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning Haruhi," said Kyoya. "Running a little late this morning are we?" he said giving her a smirk.

"Yeah," said Haruhi sighing. "That new neighbor of mine had a few of his friends come over last night, and they had their music real loud. I finally called the land lady about it, and I was finally able to get some sleep."

"What rude behavior," said Tamaki looking a little mad and shacking his fists in the air. "Did you at least get your work done?"

"Yeah I did," said Haruhi patting her bag. "I even went over it some more this morning since it was hard to concentrate last night."

"You know if you want us to we can straighten out your neighbor for you," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Takashi agreeing with his little cousin.

"Um no thanks Hunny and Mori," said Haruhi shaking her hand. Her neighbor was annoying, but she didn't want to see him knocked out in the hospital. Knowing how strong Hunny and Mori were, her neighbor would be in the hospital for weeks.

"Well if you say so, but I wanted to ask you something Haruhi," said Hunny. "My family is having a dinner party tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you liked to be my date?"

"What?" asked Haruhi and half the high school guys, including Tamaki.

"I'm guessing the Natsumi and Karama family are bringing their daughters?" said Kyoya in a more fact tone than question.

Hunny just paled, "Yeah," said his cousin.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Haruhi wondering why her short friend went pale at the names given.

"The Natsumi and Karuma family have been trying to get their daughters engaged with Hunny and his brother ever since elementary school," said Kyoya. "Both girls go Makiaha Academy, a school like ours only more up tight.

"Well I wouldn't mind going with you to dinner to help you out," said Haruhi giving Hunny a smile.

"You will?" asked Hunny looking exited.

"Sure," said Haruhi. "We can talk about this later though since I think we need to head to class."

"That's fine," said Hunny. He could not believe that Haruhi actually said yes. He could not believe that Haruhi actually said yes. Normaly if they wanted her to go somewhere or do something they had to beg. Before she got her charge cleared they would bribe her by taking part of her charge out, or offer her some fancy tuna. As for Haruhi, a long time ago she decided it was best to go with guys what ever they wanted, as long as it wasn't too out rages.

Throughout the day Hunny couldn't stop beaming with happiness. His cousin was happy for him, but was a little concern for Hunny and Haruhi. The Natsumi and Karama family may not be too big when it came to marshal arts like their family, but they were still powerful families.

Mori had asked if Kyoya could gather some information on the Natsumi and Karama daughters. Haruhi would need to know her opponents if she was to help his cousin out.

At lunch time Kyoya presented Haruhi with the information on the two teenage girls. "Haruhi since you decided to help Hunny you need to know who you are up against," said Kyoya opening up his black notebook.

"Yeah, I guess it would be useful to know who these people are," said Haruhi taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Very well then," said Kyoya. "Akane Karama, in her last year of middle school, only daughter to the Karama family, and has a older brother named Yumma, her family supplies uniforms to dojos; and to other companies as well. She's not a fighter of any sources. She is however a dancer in ballet, and is said to have grace. She is said to be the princess of her family, but is said to bounce off the wall a few times."

"Well that's not too bad," said Haruhi.

"Unless you're Chicka," said the twins.

"Chika isn't in too pricy girls," said Kaoru.

"He is the kind of guy who likes a girl who can throw a good punch, or a good kick," said Hikaru.

"But she isn't the one you need to worry about," said both twins looking concern.

"They are right," said Kyoya. "Aiko Natsumi second year, only daughter to Mamaru and Mana Natsumi, her older brother's name Yuta, said to be one of the most popular girls at her academy. Is working to be a model as she has been the cover of three magazines this far, her grades are average, and is not big into sweats. All together she is said to be a vain person."

Haruhi almost looked shocked as she held her food to her mouth. She had dealt with pampered jealous princesses before, but there was something in her telling this time would be a challenge.

Hunny looked at her wondering if she would back out, but he knew how blunt Haruhi could be with someone, and how tuff she really was. He figured if his parents were to ever choose a bride for him that they might pick Haruhi; she was everything he ever wanted in a future wife. After all, his father liked how strong will she was, and his mother thought she was cute young woman.

"Haruhi are you okay?" asked Hunny bringing the girl out of shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hunny," said Haruhi giving him a small smile. "But by the sound of it this girl really doesn't sound like a girl who is your type."

At that Hunny was intrigued to know what Haruhi thought as his type. "So, Haru-Chan, what is my type?" he said in a smugly way.

Everyone could see Haruhi's cheeks turn a little reddish. "We-Well," she started to say.

The twins looked at each other grinning. They just got a rare moment to really tease their dear friend. "Yes Haruhi, do tell us, what is Hunny's type of woman?" asked the twins giving off two devilish smiles.

"Well, um, I think his type is someone who is cute in their own way, strong and courageous, dependable. Someone who also enjoys sweats and cute things," said Haruhi trying not to blush so much.

As all the guys listened to her, they tried to picture a girl Haruhi was talking about. But all they could picture was Haruhi. She was cute and strong, her courage went beyond her own gender; she was dependable when the guys needed her, and she did have a fondness for cakes and cute things.

When Haruhi was done talking she was almost blushing madly. "Well Haruhi it seems that you can tell what type of person goes for based on personality, and what they like," said Kyoya writing in his notebook, also giving a little smirk of his own.

To keep themselves from laughing so much at Haruhi's face, they decided on what she would wear the next day. "What type of dinner party is it going to be Hunny?" asked Kaoru. He almost went into shock to see his senior, day dreaming. It looked like Hunny was in his own world at the moment.

'He almost looks like the boss,' thought Kaoru, thinking about how Tamaki would sit off somewhere day dreaming about Haruhi in a dress.

Even though he knew that all his friends had a crush on the girl, even him and his brother, he was still happy for his little friend. Kaoru gently shook his friend out of his day dream. "Hunny, Hunny," shaking him, than snapping his fingers, bringing his friend finally back to earth.

"What did you say Kaoru?" asked Hunny finally looking at his friend.

Kaoru just smirked and said, "You got it bad."

"What?" asked Hunny starting to blush.

Kaoru just laughed at his little friend. "Just joking Hunny," said Kaoru. "What I asked was what type of dinner party is it?"

"Oh it's simple dinner formal," said Hunny.

"I think we have something that could work," said Hikaru. "Why don't you ride home with us so you can try it on, and we can get it fitted?" he said to Haruhi.

"Sure that's fine," said Haruhi. "But I can't stay to long after that because I will need to make sure I get my school work done before tomorrow."

"Will you be able to get anything done if that idiot next door gets to loud," asked Hikaru.

"Yeah it shouldn't be too bad, I can even do my homework in the morning before I start cleaning and getting ready for the dinner," said Haruhi. "What time will the dinner be anyway?"

"Dinner will be at 6:30," said Hunny. "I'll pick you up early at 5:45 tomorrow."

"That's good, it will give me plenty of time," said Haruhi smiling at him.

Hunny smiled back at her, but he couldn't help but wonder if she would be well rested for tomorrow. 'I might make a pit stop on the way home.

After lunch Hunny pulled Kyoya to the side to ask him for a favor. "Is this about the idiot next door?"

The Dark Hunny smirked at the equal looking Shadow King. Someone would be getting a surprise visit this evening.

While Haruhi was at Hikaru and Kaoru's house Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya, went to Haruhi's apartment building, with Tamaki tagging along. "Ranaka isn't home yet is he?" asked Tamaki making sure Haruhi's dad did not see them, especially him. He knew they were all supposed not to let Haruhi know, and sometimes Ranka, Haruhi's cross dressing father, could not keep a secret. Plus the man did not really like Tamaki for "pinning" his daughter to the floor.

"I had someone check out the house earlier to see if he was home," said Kyoya. "Ranka is shopping right now with some friends, but it does look like Haruhi's new neighbor has just come home. " Everyone turned to see the neighbor coming up the stairs with some bags and a case of beer.

When the guy saw them he was a little confused why they were standing in front of his apartment. "Uh can I help you guys," asked the neighbor.

"Yes you can," said Kyoya. "We are friends to Haruhi Fujioka, and we wondered if you knew why she was so tired today."

"Uh, no I don't," said the neighbor. "I did let her know if she wanted to hang with me and my friends she was more than welcome too," giving all the guys a wink.

Hunny didn't like the way this guy was thinking. "Well she was saying something about some loud noise coming from your apartment last night," said Hunny as his Dark Bunny look was coming out.

"Well," the guy started to say. "I don't think we were too loud, and we did turn down the music at one point last night."

"Only after your land lady told you to turn it down," said Tamaki, also looking angry.

"Yeah," said Mori. The glaring down at the man making him shiver.

"Yeah, well, whatever," said the guy not thinking of anything better to say.

"I'm pretty sure there were other people who could not get their work done or get any real sleep as well," said Kyoya. "So, unless you start acting like a decent person when people need sleep or whatever, you might be looking for another place to live."

The neighbor just paled at the high school students in front of him. He had heard that the school Haruhi went to was a rich kid's school, and if these guys were her friends than he better do what they say. "Um, okay," said the guy. "I'll make sure to keep it down some at night."

"Thanks," said Mori. "Just don't forget," he said glaring at the guy again. The neighbor soul was almost floating out after the four teens left him at his door.

"Well Haruhi should be able to get her work done tonight before tomorrow, and she can clean her apartment with ease before she has to get ready for dinner," said Tamaki.

"Yeah she is going to have to keep focus tomorrow with whatever those girls throw at her," said Hunny. 'But I'll be by her side no matter what they say or do,' he thought with determination in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I do not own OHSHC!**

Hunny's Date Part 2

The next day as Hunny road in his limo to pick up Haruhi, he could not stop smiling at the thought of what the twins picked out for her. After Haruhi had left Hikaru and Kaoru's house, the twins called Hunny and told him what kind of outfit he should wear so they could match. Hunny wore a baby blue shirt and black pants and a black blazer.

Finally the limo pulled up to Haruhi's apartment. Normally the other residents and other people around would be in shock as a limo pulled up, but after a while they had gotten used to it. When he finally got to her door, Ranka opened the door, with a stern look.

"Well hello Mitsukuni," said Ranka as he opened the door for the teen. "Haruhi is finishing getting ready, so I would like to talk to you before I leave for work." Ranka was wearing his woman clothes, but he still looked like a strick father. Normally Ranka acted strick around Tamaki, but he still didn't like it that another man tacking his baby.

"Kyoya told me about the two families and their daughters' who are trying to marry you and your brother," said Ranka. "I just want to make sure no matter what, you make sure my daughter has a good time; but not too much of a good time."

Hunny gulped as he nodded his head. Before either men could say anything, Haruhi came out of her room in a short sleeve baby blue dress with a black lase trim. Hunny's jaw dropped a little while her dad told her she looked pretty.

"Well you two have a good evening. Haruhi I will see you in the morning," said Ranka as he walked out the door. "And Mitsukuni remember what I said."

"What did my dad say while I was finishing up?" asked Haruhi looking at her short blond friend.

"He just told me to make sure you have a nice time that's all," said Hunny reassuring the girl. "Well we better get going." Grabbing her hand they walked out of the apartment, making sure it was locked, and walked down to the waiting limo.

"So was everything pleasant last night?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah it was real nice and quit last night," said Haruhi. "I guess either someone told him to keep it down, or he didn't have any company last night."

"Maybe," said Hunny. The way he was smiling made her think he and their other friends had something to do with her neighbor keeping him quit last night.

The rest of the way they talked about little things until they arrived at Hunny's place. When they started to pull up the drive Hunny got an idea. "Um Haruhi, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Haruhi smiling at him.

Hunny gulped, "Could you call me by my real name?" he asked nervously.

At first the brown haired girl looked shocked, but then she started to smile. "Sure, um, Mitsukuni."

A shiver went down Mitsukuni's spine as his name came out of her mouth. The only people who ever call him by his real name was his family, or a special someone. 'Maybe after I should tell her to call me Mitsukuni from now on,' he thought as they were finally in front of the house.

As Mitsukuni helped Haruhi out of the limo they saw another limo pull up. When the passengers stepped out both Haruhi and Mitsukuni let out a sigh as they saw Yusuchika and his date get out.

"Well it looks like Natsumi and Kurama family haven't gotten here yet," said Yusuchika as he and his date walked up to his brother and his date. "Before we go in quickly this is Yumi Akizawa."

"Nice to meet you Yumi, this is my friend Haruhi Fujioka," said Mitsukuni bowing to her, and Haruhi doing the same thing.

"It's an honor to meet you both," said Yumi bowing.

"Well we better get in first before those two families show up," said Yusuchika. The others nodded their heads as they all walked inside to the family lounge where the boys' parents were sitting.

"It's a good thing you four made it in time," said Mr. Huniozuka. "We just got word that they just got to the gate."

"Yes it gives us only a short time to meet this nice young lady," said Mrs. Huniozuka smiling at Yumi. "We already know Haruhi." Mrs. Huniozuka also smiling at Haruhi.

"This Yumi Akizawa, she is the president of the History Club in the middle school division," said Yusuchika as Yumi bowed her head to his parents.

"It's an honor to meet the both of you in person," said Yumi.

"The pleasure is ours dear, and thank you young ladies for coming," said Mr. Haniozuka smiling at the two young women.

Soon a butler came in announcing that the Natsumi and the Kurama families had arrived. Both of the brothers went a little stiff, but relaxed when the girls grabbed their hands; Yusuchika even blushed a little when Yumi grabbed his hand.

Both parents smiled at the scene until the other two families stepped in. "Introducing the Natsumi and Kurama families," said a butler.

"You really don't have to keep introducing us," said Mr. Natsumi. "We are practically family," he said laughing. Both Mr. and Mrs. Haniozuka knew what he really meant behind that joke.

"You are quite right my friend, but these two ladies here could use an introduction though," said Mr. Kurama looking at Haruhi and Yumi.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Huniozuka as he introduced the two young ladies. Mrs. Haniozuka could tell that even though Mrs. Natsumi andMrs. Kurama were annoyed that her sons had brought dates, they looked intrigued as they glanced at their own sons with them.

Mitsukuni did not like the way one of the brothers was staring at Haruhi, and he could tell that his brother was thinking the same way. "Well father since we now know who these ladies are, we should introduce ourselves better," said one of the brothers that was looking at Haruhi. "I'm Aiko's older brother Yuta Natsumi," giving Haruhi's hand a kiss.

"And I'm Akane's older brother Yuma Kurama," said Yuma giving Yumi's hand a kiss.

Both their sisters looked at them smirking as they walked up to the other teens. "Please don't mind our brothers, they can't help it if they see some pretty girls," said Aiko looking dead at Haruhi. "My name is Aiko." Haruhi could since that this girl did not like her being here with Mitsukuni. She remembered that the two other girls were trying to get an arranged marriage with the Huniozuka brothers.

"And I'm Akane," said the other girl looking at Yumi. "Your family wouldn't be in charge of the Tokyo Museum would it?"

"Yes they are," said Yumi smiling a little nervous at Akane. "We are planning to add a new exhibit pretty soon for some old relics."

"Did you hear that brother, you might want to check it out," said Akane grabbing her brother's arm. "My brother here is the president of our high school's History Club.

"Perhaps we can get our clubs together, or I could be you date for the opening," said Yuma grabbing for Yumi's hand, but Yusuchika pulled her back to him.

"Actually I will be her date to this thing considering we are going out," said Yusuchika glaring at Yuma.

"WHAT?" said nearly everyone in the room. Yumi was shocked because she didn't know if he was acting on jealousy, or if he actually liked her like she liked him Haruhi was shocked because she didn't peg for Mitsukuni's little brother to be so open or say anything like that. The Haniozuka family had no idea that he might have a girlfriend, or he would say something like that in front of the other two families. The Kurama family did not like how the boy was stating that he already was seeing someone, and they were already thinking that this girl would be a perfect match for their son. And the Natsumi family thought if the younger brother was involved with that young woman, than what about the older brother and his date.

Before anything else could be said a butler came into the room to announce that dinner was ready. Everyone followed him to the dining room where long table sat with 14 spots set up around the table.

As everyone set down at the Aiko looked at Haruhi. "Well we know a little about Miss Akizawa's family, but what about your family Miss Fujioka," said Aiko glaring at Haruhi.

"Well my mother was a lawyer but she died when I was a little girl, and my father works at a bar," said Haruhi trying not to sound nervous.

"Well I'm sorry about your mother, but your father works at a bar?" asked Mrs. Natsumi.

"Yes well you see I'm an honor student," said Haruhi.

On the other side Aiko started to laugh; Haruhi wanted to say something, but Hunny cut her off. "And that also means she is top of her class, and a member of my club." That stopped Aiko from laughing, but then started to glare at Haruhi.

"Well if memory is correct isn't your club a Host Club?" asked Yuta raising an eye brow.

"Well Haruhi is actually more of hostess, and girls do ask for her for advise, they all see her like a sister figure; but she has a large number of guys who come see her."

"Well if I was still in high school I would come to your club every day to see such a beautiful young woman," said Yuta winking at Haruhi, only causing Hunny to glare at him.

"You seem to be a very popular girl, and a smart one at that Miss Fujioka," said Mr. Natsumi. "Even if you are a commoner, I could still see you with someone like my son."

"Or mine considering since Yusuchika already has someone," said Mr. Kurama.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind going out with such another beautiful girl," said Yuma also winking at at her.

Hunny couldn't hold it in longer either and just like his brother, "Actually Haruhi and I are dating too."

"WHAT?" said everyone again. Hunny winked at Haruhi.

Haruhi was in shock until she finally got what Hunny was up too. "Um, yeah, Mitsukuni and I have just started to go out reasently," said Haruhi. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Mr. and Mrs. Huniozuka."

Mitsukuni's parents looked at each other from across the table and smiled. "Oh please don't you are a wonderful young lady, and we are happy for you two," said Mrs. Huniozuka.

"Thank you mother," said Mitsukuni turning to smile at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled back at him.

"We are happy for you too Yusuchika," said Mr. Huniozuka, only having his son blush as Yumi smiled at him.

The rest of dinner was about business between the adults, and leaving the teens to talk about other things. The Kurama and Natsumi girls came to a realization that they really had no chance with the Huniozuka boys.

After dinner was over the Kurama and Natsumi families bid good night to the Huniozukas', and Yusuchika took Yumi home. Mitsukuni had decided to take Haruhi on a walk through their garden to talk to her in private before he took her home. As they walked off the boys' parents looked at each other smiling that their children had apparently found someone.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you at dinner," said Mitsukuni as he and Haruhi walked through the moonlit garden.

"It's okay, I knew you said that to save me from going out with those two," said Haruhi blushing.

"Yeah well neither one of those guys was really your type anyway," said Mitsukuni smiling at her.

"Well what is my type?" asked Haruhi smirking at him.

"Well, um, I think your type is someone who is smart, fun, likes cute things, strong, and loves cake," said Mitsukuni smiling at her. Haruhi just smiled back at him, "And I think I know just the guy."

"Oh and who…" before Haruhi could say another word, Mitsukuni kissed her on the lips.

"I like to say I'm your type," said Mitsukuni when he was done kissing the now red faced girl.

"Yeah I think your right," said Haruhi still blushing.

"Haruhi will you go out with me for real," asked Mitsukuni taking her hand in his.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you for real Mitsukuni," said Haruhi as she took his other hand and kissed him.

"Thanks for being my date Haruhi."


End file.
